


Happiness, not in another place but this place.

by LauDom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sophiam is just mentioned!, There's also use of alcohol but nothing too crazy, hope u enjoy this!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauDom/pseuds/LauDom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall stared at the screen for a long time. Had he met someone else in the club last night? What did the Z stand for? Zoe, Zander, Zeus? </p><p>So he decided to be funny and even though his face showed a clear hungover and sleep deprived-ness he sent a pouty selfie and texted: “Sorry, I think u have the wrng number.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness, not in another place but this place.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlepinkbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepinkbow/gifts).



> Thank you so much LG for being such a nice beta. I'm glad I chose you and I hope you enjoy how the fic turned out. Any remaining mistakes are from me.
> 
> Littlepinkbow, this is for you. I truly hope this makes you happy. Let me know your opinion please and I apologize if this isn't what you expected.

Zayn opened a window and took a drag of his cigarette as he felt the chilliness of the London morning spread in his room; his limbs sprawled on the mattress and white sheets. His flat was his favourite place in the world, decorated with graffiti, some artistic shots he took on his trip to the rest of Europe and some of his family of course. Incense burned, filling the room with lavender, coconut and lime scent mixed with cigarette smoke. His saturday mornings were always like this, some dude he picked up at the bar would be either already gone or just freshening up to leave.

  
His family and his best mate Louis had been harassing him about settling down (because apparently being 27 and single is something unacceptable) and for a brief moment he considered that maybe _Paul -or was it Mike?-_ could probably be someone to go on a date with. They chatted about their love for Pink Floyd and Van Gogh, so at least they had something in common. He stood up from his bed and walked over the full body mirror in the corner of his room. Zayn knew he was very attractive. His eyes scanned his tattoos plastered across his body. Each tattoo either had a meaning or they were  just spontaneous moments. Even bed head looked amazing on him. His eyes rimmed with redness from the all nighter and the drinking. He styled his hair a bit and decided to put some underpants. He would ask Paul/Mike for his number and ask if he would like to get dinner someday. It would be as easy as that, because why should he feel nervous? Despite what his family and friends say he doesn’t feel the need to settle down just yet. He noticed that Paul/Mike’s trousers were laying on the floor which probably meant his wallet was there and he could find some ID. So, making sure he wouldn’t be caught, he made his way to the wallet and pulled the guy’s driver license. Oh- He thought- so it’s not Paul or Mike but Noah, Noah Lovatt.  He put the document back in the wallet and left the trousers as he found them, then went back to laying in bed to pretend this is just another one night stand for him.

  
“Hey, thank you for letting me take a quick shower. I felt a bit sticky from all the… _fun_ ” Noah said while stepping out of the bathroom and drying his hair with a towel. Zayn could admire Noah now, in all soberness and daylight. Noah was fit, that was for sure. Tanned skin, six pack to kill for and his hair was a mousey brown, currently messy and wet. And with that Zayn decided that dating Noah wouldn’t be such a bad idea. He was fit and they had a couple of things in common.

  
“No problem mate.” Zayn replied and put out his cigarette. His eyes fixed on Noah’s and with a deep breath he added: “So Noah, I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner some time? Nothing big just you know, grabbing a bite and some pints maybe?”

  
Noah let out a smirk as he zipped up his trousers. His gaze now directed to Zayn. “Would it be like a _date_?” his voice dripping with cheekyness. Zayn wasn’t blushing, he’s not the kind to blush when a fit lad is being flirty with him. Hell no, he’s just suffering from a sudden fever located only in his cheeks.

  
“I didn’t want it to sound so formal but, if you’re okay with it then yeah, like a date,” Zayn growled reaching for another cigarette and lighting it up. His eyes avoiding Noah’s to make sure the ‘fever’ passed.

  
“Sure, me phone died but I’ll scribble down mine and text me in like two hours so I can save your phone as well,” Noah replied as he wrote his number with three ‘x’s next to his name.

Zayn felt successful. It felt good to know that he would be going on a date with Noah and that it hadn’t been that hard or awkward. So with a promise of a Friday dinner and exchanging texts throughout the week, Noah left Zayn’s flat.

  
**

  
Niall never really knew how to label himself. He’s attracted to whoever he feels like and that’s that. This time he found himself attracted to a very fit bird who at some point in the night said she was a model for high end fashion magazine and he did his best to seem interested but this girl was as interesting as watching paint dry. He didn’t mean to be rude but she was just so full of herself that Niall couldn’t bare to keep the conversation going which is about the same time when he decided to plaster his lips on to her, quickly releasing them to see her reaction. She smiled hungrily and they kissed again, one thing leading to another.

  
The next morning Niall was trying everything to be as quiet as a mouse. He had one problem: his pants were no where to be found. He had a decision to make, either to leave and go commando or risk waking the girl up and having to deal with the awkward ‘next morning’ conversation.

As he was walking towards his flat he immediately regretted going commando. The cold air making it harder to walk and think. He knew he just had a couple more blocks to go but decided to nip into  a café and get some tea to warm his insides and thaw his limbs. His phone was completely dead and he was sure Liam had probably already texted him a hundred times.

Once his belly and the rest of his body were warm enough, he continued on his way. Once in his flat he took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable (a tshirt and some jeans). With his phone newly charged he went through all the notifications from last sixteen hours. 22 texts from Liam, 2 texts from an unknown number, 20 likes in his last instagram pic and 5 RT in his drunk tweeting.  Niall checked his texts.

  
**Liam:** _“Did you get laid last nite?”_

 **Liam:** _“I SHOULDN'T CARE WHERE U R  BUT I DO.”_

 **Liam:** _“Fine, just know ure by yourself today. Soph and I r spending the day at the park so the flat’s all urs!”_

  
He had two choices to make: Stay in the flat all day, eating junk food and playing FIFA or casually crashing Liam and Sophia’s date. The latter involved fresh air and watching two people act like they’re the only people in the world and love would be oozing out of their pores every second. So, junk food and FIFA was the best choice.

When he decided, he remembered he hadn’t checked the other 2 texts from the unknown number. He feared it might be the girl from last night but he checked anyways.

  
**(020) 7001 1293:** _"Hey"_

 **(020) 7001 1293:** " _Just txting u so u can save my number too. Z x"_

Niall stared at the screen for a long time. Had he met someone else in the club last night? What did the Z stand for? Zoe, Zander, Zeus?

So he decided to be funny and even though his face showed a clear hungover and sleep deprived-ness he sent a pouty selfie and texted: _“Sorry, I think u have the wrng number.”_

He knew that the person would probably never reply so he went back to his FIFA game and thoughts of what would he eat later. 

**

Zayn didn’t really like feeling anxious, especially about something silly like waiting for Noah to reply. The thing is, he hadn’t been on a date since forever. He tried to distract himself by doodling but he realized every drawing, as silly as it were, had some relation to his desire of his phone vibrating with a text notification or even better a call.

  
When he finally decided he wouldn’t mope around his flat while playing Sam Smith’s Stay With Me on repeat and checking his phone every two seconds. His phone finally vibrated.

****(502) 8013 0993:** **

**(502) 8013 0993:** " _Sorry, I think u have the wrng number."_

Zayn was taken aback, this blond blue eyed lad was nothing like Noah. Still attractive but definitely not Noah. Thoughts whirled in his head: _Did Noah give him a wrong number because he wasn’t interested in Zayn? Did he save the number wrong? And why would anyone on their right minds send a picture of themselves to a complete stranger? For all the other boy knew, Zayn might be a psycho killer or a kidnapper or something like that._

  
He surprised himself when he noticed he had a smile on his face. This boy looked like pure happiness and sunshine. How can someone- who is pouting - still look so radiant? Zayn didn’t think about replying after that. He thought about looking up Noah on facebook, and so his search began.

 

**

It took Zayn a few days to find Noah’s profile but eventually (and with Louis’ master skills in finding people on Facebook) he finally did and messaged him about the wrong number. Noah apologized and Zayn was glad to know it wasn’t something like him getting a phony number but just a misunderstanding when Noah wrote down the number.

  
They agreed to meet for dinner and pints in a casual pub a few blocks away from Zayn’s flat next friday. Zayn had kept the text from the blond lad in his phone and sometimes he caught himself staring at the photo.  There was something about this guy that just appealed to him but he wasn’t sure if he should reply. Why did he want to reply anyways? He knew he was being silly so he just decided to ignore his thoughts. He had Noah and their date to worry about. Zayn had insisted that he was the one deciding where their date would be and arrange everything and Noah had just loved the idea.

When friday came, Zayn was a proper mess. Muttering curses as he made phone calls to make sure everything would be perfect. His fingers shaking as he dialed the phone numbers. He arranged for a Uber taxi to pick Noah up  and take him to Bistrot de Luxe (he chose this bistro because he learned that Noah’s favourite food was French cuisine and Bistrot de Luxe has the best in the country). Once everything had been sorted out he took another glance at himself in the full body mirror in his room. He had chosen a white tee, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and some kicks. His hair styled perfectly as usual. Zayn had gone through an entire pack of cigarettes in the morning as he kept getting reassurance from Louis. It’s wasn’t like Zayn to get nervous but his whole body felt this warmth and pull towards Noah and he just couldn’t ignore that.

  
They arrived at the bistro and Zayn was pleased at how the staff had arranged the table, with a single violet colored orchid (As per Zayn’s request because it would bring out Noah’s green eyes) and so they made their way through their entree of asparagus velouté, crème fraiche, bacon, and cured egg yolk. The food was an explosion of flavors and the wine they ordered had made their insides warm and fuzzy. They talked for hours and Zayn was relieved to know he could keep a conversation with Noah.

“I really need to thank you for everything you’ve done. The food was a masterpiece! I want to write odes to it and I might be shooting my own foot but, I couldn’t help to noticed the violet orchid… If you chose that because it would bring the green in my eyes I’m gonna start worrying that you’re just too good to be true..” Noah said with the brightest smile. Zayn was sure it was that smile lighting up the room because everything else seemed dim compared to it.

  
“Are you sure it’s not too cheesy? I just really like your eyes because they do have a pretty shade of green” Zayn could feel his cheeks warming up. He lowered his gaze because he couldn’t quite hide his face.

  
“This is the most thoughtful thing someone has done for me Zayn. It might be cheesy but it’s the good kind of cheesy.” Noah said while reaching his hand out to Zayn’s.

That’s how Zayn and Noah started to hang out more often. Although sometimes Zayn would make plans and Noah would reschedule but he never minded it much. He felt so relieved to know he wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

  
His family and Louis were also thrilled; harassing Zayn about when would they meet this lovely Noah and Zayn kept putting it off because he thought it was a tad too early to introduce Noah to his crazy family and friends.

  
**

Niall woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. In a blurry vision he noticed there was a glass of water and two pills in his nightstand, which were possibly Liam’s work, and his phone is vibrating to the ring of the alarm he had set up. He didn’t remember much about last night. Just a few blurs of neon lights, smoke, drinks being passed around and he possible making out with a bird and some fit bloke.

With squinted eyes he reached out for his phone, doing as little effort as possible. He had 3 texts from Liam.

  
**Liam** : _“Left u a couple of paracetamols for ur hungover.”_

 **Liam:** _“also theres some pizza in the oven”_

 **Liam:** _“friendly reminder as well that ure not that young and u should probably not drink yourself silly every weeknd. xx”_

  
Niall growled at the last text. He knew Liam was right but he didn’t want to admit it. His soul felt as young as he has ever felt and why should he stop?

He hadn’t deleted the text he sent to the unknown number, mostly because he had liked the way his pouty selfie had turned out but he his curiosity peaked as to who this stranger was.  He wasn’t sure as to why but he decided it most likely was due to desperation to find someone else rather than fit birds and lads who are too into themselves.  
 

So he decided to text the unknown number because he was still groggy from the hangover and because why not? He didn’t really had much to lose unless he was texting a possible sociopath or someone very straight. With a loud raspy sigh and hoping with every cell in his body that he didn’t come across a weird stalker or a lunatic, he started to type.

  
**Niall:** _“Hope u were able to reach whoever u were supposed to ! and I hope this doesnt cme across like me being a weird stalker. ‘M just a tad hungover and i get this really weird but nice vibe bout u.”_

 **Niall** : _“Now ‘m sounding really weird. Sorry, say the word s and I’ll stop.”._

  
Niall shut his eyes trying to think of ways he could’ve possibly messed this up more. He was sure he now didn’t stand a chance of getting a reply but if by some merciless joke of the universe he’d receive a text back he would have to admit it might be fate or some new age shit like that.

But for the time being he would just leave his phone on his nightstand, get off his arse, heat some pizza and then watch something on Netflix but he will not check his phone.

 

  
**

Zayn was getting ready for his and Noah’s 4th date. Although they had already slept together, he knew that the chances of that happening again would increase tonight because Noah had insisted in having dinner at his flat with food cooked by Noah himself. As he stared at the arranged possible outfits sprawled in his bed, he heard 2 chimes from his phone meaning he had received 2 new texts and his heart fluttered around.

  
**(502) 8013 0993:** _“Hope u were able to reach whoever u were supposed to ! and I hope this doesnt cme across like me being a weird stalker. ‘M just a tad hungover and i get this really weird but nice vibe bout u.”_

 **(502) 8013 0993:** _“Now ‘m sounding really weird. Sorry, say the word s and I’ll stop.”._

  
He noticed the number came from Sunshine boy. He contemplated his options: Blocking the number, ignoring it or replying just for the fun of it. Zayn couldn’t stop staring at his phone and at the selfie this boy had sent just a week ago. Wearing just his pants he decided to sit in his bed with phone in hand, with shaky fingers sliding across the keyboard, he sent out a reply.

 

  
**Zayn:** _“Im 100% sure Im crazy for replying because you could be a murderer but I do have to admit you don’t look like one in the selfie u sent.”_

  
An electric jolt twisted in every bone in Zayn. He felt so positive about what he had just done that it felt bizarre. He tried to forget the whole texting shenanigan and decided to change into his gray turtleneck, leather jacket and black skinny jeans. His hair was up in a half bun and he decided to style his scruff so it didn't look messy.

With a final sigh as he stared at his phone. He locked it and grabbed his car keys and made his way to Noah's flat.

As he walked up the stairs to get to Noah's doorstep he felt his whole body be consumed by . He had stopped to get a bottle of wine and he had to clutch it next to his chest to make sure it wouldn't slip.

His knuckles rasped the wood in Noah's door three times and he patiently waited for him to open the door.

His face became a mixture of confusion, fear and worry. A fit bloke with short buzzed hair and no clothes greeted him with a wide grin.

"Hello?" The clothless lad peeped.

Zayn was speechless. A million thoughts swarmed his head and he tried to make a sound but nothing came out. Noah then appeared by the doorframe, his expression full of guiltiness and shame. Zayn was waiting for a queued tv laugh track or a camera crew with a host saying “WE GOT YOU!” This can’t be happening to him because it would feel like his whole life was this screenplay for a cheesy movie but this was real, this was his life and Noah was a slimy bastard.

They hadn’t discussed exclusiveness and he understood that part but he couldn’t believe that Noah would be the type to forget they had a date and even worse, sleep with another person. It all happened so fast Zayn wondered if his brain’s coping mechanism was fast forwarding through stressing times.

Excuses poured out of Noah like a cascade. He started by apologizing, then saying it isn’t his fault and that he really looked forward to the date they had but he had been ‘so stressed and busy’ he forgot and found a way to let out of the stress. Zayn couldn’t say anything, he just heard Noah’s excuses and saw the other lad changing into his clothes.

  
“Zayn please say something… You’re scaring me.” Noah begged.

There was a heavy sigh coming out from Zayn’s lips and in the calmest manner he simply said: “Enjoy your life. Do not text or call me ever again, please.” and then he turned into his heels and walked away.

Something changed in Zayn, his mood swings varying from anger, sadness, self-doubt and everything in between. He needed to call Louis and vent but it seemed like Louis’ phone was dead, he tried his mum but she didn’t reply either.

  
Once he arrived home he tried not to mope around and drown in self pity, but even his favourite poems from Walt Whitman couldn’t get him out of the funky mood. He created a sad songs playlist and laid in his bed while the songs filled his insides with the words he couldn’t speak. He still had the bottle of wine with him so he started to chug it while humming along to his Heartbreak playlist.

 

 **

Niall decided to avoid crazy nights for a while, not because he was bored of them but because his body couldn’t take the constant partying anymore and he hated having to admit that. So while he had time off from working he spent his days playing PS4 and occasionally reading. He was fixing something to eat when his phone vibrated and when he saw the notifications in his phone his heart might have stopped for a couple of seconds.

He had totally forgotten he texted Wrong number earlier and he definitely didn’t think he would get a reply. Niall knew this could be the start of something great. His fingers cautiously unlocked his phone and he read the text. 

 **(020) 7001 1293:** _“Im 100% sure Im crazy for replying because you could be a murderer but I do have to admit you don’t look like one in the selfie u sent.”_

  
Niall stared at his phone with a huge grin plastered in his face. This person took the risk of texting him back even though he really came across as a tad stalkerish in the texts he had previously sent.

  
**Niall:** _“I solemnly swear I am not a murderer nor a crazy stalker. Just crazy.”_

He waited for his phone to vibrate with text notifications, checking his signal every 2 minutes. He hoped with everything he could that the Wrong number would text again. After a couple of hours he found himself distracted with video games, his phone and the texts completely forgotten.

  
**

In the midst of Go your own way by Fleetwood Mac, Zayn’s phone lit up announcing a text. He didn’t want to talk to anybody but he hoped Louis finally heard his voicemails and was reaching him back. He was astounded when he noticed the text was actually from Sunshine boy. He felt his lips crack a little smile and he was even more surprised about that.

 **Zayn:** _“Thats what a murderer/crazy stalker would say..”_

 **(020) 7001 1293:** _“A muderer/crazy stalker wouldnt have sent a selfie… I think.”_

 **Zayn:** _“Did you miss that class in Murder 101?”_

 **(020) 7001 1293:** _“Maybe it was the same day you missed Don’t reply to murderers 101?”_

  
Sunshine boy’s text made him chuckle. He replied and they struck conversation rather easily and it got to the point where he learned that Sunshine boy’s name was Niall and got to know him a bit better. He still felt a tinge of sadness because of what happened with Noah but Niall seemed so different (or at least he hoped Niall was) that he couldn’t stop replying to the silly texts.

 **Niall:** _“So were u able to reach whoever u were trying to text?”_

 **Zayn:** _“Yeah, turned out to be a complete waste of time tho…”_

 **Niall** : _“What happened?? If u dnt mind me asking ‘course.”_

 **Zayn:** _“Well, we went out to a couple of dates and we hadn’t discussed exclusiveness but the last date I was supposed to have dinner at his house and he had another bloke there.”_

Niall could feel his heart bursting from his chest from both happiness and sadness. He might have a shot with Zayn because it seemed Zayn was into lads but to have found out because Zayn is sad about a schmuck who hurt him wasn’t a nice feeling. He then remembered he doesn’t know how Zayn looks like so

  
Niall bluntly stated that it wasn’t fair that Zayn knew what he looked like and he had no idea how Zayn’s face looked like. Zayn felt so comfortable with this blond lad that he had no trouble going into his camera roll and deciding to send a selfie. His only real challenge was choosing one and every one of them he felt like they were too posed but he finally decided to take a spur of the moment selfie and just go with it.

 **Zayn:**

  
**Niall:** _“Sorry if this is straightforward but has anyone told you how stunningly gorgeous you are?”_

 **Niall:** _“Also, anyone who ever dared reject you is completely out of their bloody minds.”_

  
Zayn’s cheeks felt hot like they always get but this time, Zayn could feel how the words from Niall dripped honesty. They kept texting for the next week and Zayn didn’t feel sad anymore. It was good he hadn’t really give Noah everything he had because he would’ve been crushed but Niall was definitely helping with the sadness. He was just so full of life and so optimistic and so caring. Zayn could drench himself in this boy’s personality, and he did.

  
They decided to meet, because they felt it was time for them to be able to hear their voices in real life and make sure neither of them had catfished the other. They settled for a pub in the middle of town.

 

 **Niall:** _“I can’t believe we’re actually meeting. Cant wait Zaynie !!"_

  
That night, Zayn got to the pub around 8pm. His fingers fidgeting constantly with the pint he had ordered while he waited for Niall. This could be it. Whitman’s words came to his mind: “Happiness, not in another place but this place. Not in another hour but this hour” That’s how this whole meeting could go. He could actually be happy. Even if Niall didn’t want a relationship, Zayn hadn’t made a really good friend since Louis came into his life when he was 7.

 

The pub’s door opened and like some movie scene, Niall came through the doors looking as if he was in a golf court instead of a pub but so dashing. Zayn could’ve sworn the whole room felt lighter and happier. Niall’s gaze locked with his and just as if they became two magnets, Niall made his way over to where Zayn sat.

  
“‘M sorry for being late. I swear this is not me but traffic was a bitch!” Niall smiled apologetically. He held out his hand for Zayn to shake and Zayn felt so envious that NIall didn’t seem the bit nervous while he was sure his hand was drowning in sweat.

“No problem at all. ‘M glad you were able to come” Zayn replied with a tiny smile. His eyes scanning Niall not because of lust but because he couldn’t believe they were actually meeting and because Niall had a gravity around him and Zayn could feel his core wanting to pull closer to the blond.

  
They talked in between pints and the way they laughed anybody from the outside could’ve thought they were old friends. As the clocked ticked, the conversation grew more personal and soon the laughters were replaced with quiet smiles and nods. Zayn’s finger circled around his napkin while the story of how his family and best friend encourage him to settle down and start a family. He felt the need to be honest with Niall because Niall had been pretty honest about his non defined sexuality and some not so happy content of his childhood.

  
The whole time he had explained what happened, Zayn’s gaze had been lowered to the wood in the pub’s table. His eyes avoided Niall’s because if he noticed Niall was staring at him with pity he wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

  
“Y’know, this reminds me of a quote from one singer I really like: ‘just think while you've been getting down and out about the liars and dirty, dirty cheats in the world you could have been getting down to this sick beat’.” Niall’s voice was soft and melodic like honey which somehow fit with Niall throwing crazy shapes to the beat of the song.

Zayn took a few moments to recognize the quote and then noticed it was none less than Taylor Swift lyrics and he couldn't help but guffaw at how silly and positive this bloke was. A little voice spoke inside his head repeating the words he told himself a while earlier: ‘Happiness, not in another place but this place. Not in another hour but this hour’ and without thinking it twice Zayn could only reply:

  
“You could be my happiness.” and as the words came out from him, he cut the distance between him and Niall. His lips close to the blond one’s. He studied Niall’s face to understand his reaction and could notice Niall licked his lips and looked expectantly. Zayn’s lips twitched into a smirk and thinking he was ready to kiss Niall he found himself taken by surprise when he realized his lips were already touching. It was brief and sweet but enough to understand that they both felt the same way. Zayn wanted to kiss him some more but he the moment felt so utopic he was afraid to ruin it.

 

“Sorry, it seemed like you wanted me to kiss you but if you didn’t I apologize for imposing and promise not to do it again…” Niall’s voice shook as he let out a small smile.

  
“I definitely wanted to, don’t apologize please.” Zayn’s hand reached out to Niall’s and he gently stroked it. Their waiter approached them and asked if they would be having another round of pints. They both looked at each other.

  
Niall was the one breaking the silence. “No, could you bring us the check please?” his voice was as sweet as always and he noticed Zayn’s face dropped.

“Uhm, I should probably had checked with you first but I felt it would be better if maybe we go to either of our places and keep the chat going? Maybe kiss a bit more, if you’re okay with it of course.”

  
“But you won’t murder me as soon as we get to either place, correct?” Zayn held back a smile, feeling relieved that Niall didn’t ask for the check because he was bored of Zayn. Niall chortled and he insisted on paying when their check arrived.

  
The pub’s door swang open and the two lads came out and walked in the chilly streets of London, their hands buried in their coats’ pockets. They’d agreed to have tea at Niall’s place; They waited for a cab and Niall offered his arm to Zayn so they could walk with their arms intertwined and not fear of having their hands freeze to death.

  
It felt right for both of them and Zayn was sure, he had a shot at true happiness not in another person, but this person.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Walt Whitman's amazing mind. Photos here are not mine so all credit to their respectful owners. This is a work of fiction and in no way portrays the boy's ideas or personalities.


End file.
